Seeds of Rebellion
by Arimfexendrapuse
Summary: Derap langkah memenuhi indra pengelihatan sang pahlawan terakhir Lyrian. Belenggu kuno pada rantainya seolah menggigiti pergelangan tangannya. Namun, tidak sekalipun dia menjerit kesakitan. Pangeran terus diam. Dia hanya akan berbicara pada satu orang yaitu sang Kaisar.
1. Prolog

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori_**

**_Beyonders © Brandon Mull_**

**_Caharacters:_**

**_Aspros as Kaisar Maldor_**

**_Sisyphus as Pangeran Galloran_**

**_Warning:_**

**_BL, OOC, Typo dan kecacatan lain_**

—Beyonders—

Derap langkah memenuhi indra pengelihatan sang pahlawan terakhir Lyrian. Belenggu kuno pada rantainya seolah menggigiti pergelangan tangannya.

Entah racun apa saja yang sudah melewati kerongkongan sang Pangeran. Setelah melewati penyiksaan yang amat keji, Pangeran mau tidak mau mengakui bahwa pikirannya akhir-akhir ini sudah tidak jernih. Identitasnya hanya terasa semakin pudar. Matanya yang dulu tajam kini hanya berisi kekosongan dan kegelapan tanpa akhir.

Namun, tidak sekalipun sang Pangeran menjerit kesakitan. Dia mungkin bisa saja melawan seluruh penjaga di sekitar selnya mengingat kemampuan bertarungnya yang masih tersisa. Tapi, sang Pangeran memilih diam. Walaupun benaknya mulai mengeruh, Pangeran hanya akan diam sampai tujuannya tercapai.

Semua pengorbanan dari semua teman-temannya yang telah tewas tidak akan dia sia-siakan walau siksaan pada tubuhnya makin tidak manusiawi.

Sang penguasa Trensicourt hanya akan berbicara pada satu orang. Pangeran hanya akan berbicara di depan Kaisar. Untuk menyampaikan sederet kata endomic yang akan memusnahkan sang Kaisar untuk selama-lamanya. Kata yang akan membayar atas kematian orang-orang terdekatnya.

—Beyonders—

Waktu berlalu. Menit berganti jam. Akhirnya terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup kembali. Sisyphus hanya diam mendengarkan suara sekecil apapun yang melewati indra pendengarannya.

"Akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi." Sebuah suara yang tidak asing menyapa pendengaran sang Pangeran.

Pangeran tetap tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hawa dingin tiba-tiba menyergap tubuhnya. Ingatan tentang sang Kaisar yang dulu pernah mengunjungi istana dan menawarkan persekutuan pun kembali ke permukaan. Sejak masih muda Sisyphus telah mempelajari gerak gerik Aspros, pria yang dianggap ayahnya sangat berbahaya.

"Aku telah berjanji bahwa suatu hari kau akan bertekuk lutut padaku." Kata Aspros dengan suara datar.

Sang Pangeran menggerakkan tangannya. Tanda bahwa dia merespon semua perkataan Kaisar. Disusul dengan dentingan rantai yang setia melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

Sisyphus ragu. Dia harus memastikan bahwa orang yang sedang berbicara di hadapannya ini adalah sang Kaisar, orang yang pernah ia temui beberapa tahun silam.

"Aku tidak berminat menyapa anak buahmu." Sang Pangeran akhirnya mengeluarkan kalimat pertamanya sejak sekian tahun dia bungkam. Kaget, dia tidak menyangka bahwa suaranya akan terdengar sangat parau dan lemah seperti itu.

"Pewaris Trensicourt akhirnya berbicara?" seru Aspros, "Padahal kau telah menghirup bahkan menelan substansi yang membakar kerongkonganmu. Sebuah kejutan kau masih mempunyai kemampuan untuk bicara. Kalau saja aku tahu kau hanya ingin bertemu denganku, aku mungkin telah mengunjungimu dari dulu."

Sang pangeran hanya diam. Dia terus mengulang sebuah kata dibenaknya. Dia tidak boleh gagal. Jika dia gagal, maka Lyrian akan jatuh sepenuhnya. Tidak akan lagi harapan untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan Kaisar.

"Aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Aku lebih suka melihatmu dengan pakaian yang bagus dan mengobati luka-lukamu. Aku pernah menawarkan persahabatan di masa lalu. Tapi kau mengabaikanku, bahkan menentangku dan mengajak yang olain untuk melakukan hal serupa."

"Kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan kesetiaanku." Usap sang Pangeran.

Kemudian terdengar helaan napas penuh sesal dari Aspros..

"Aku bisa saja mengangkatmu menjadi raja, mengembalikan penglihatannmu, dan menjadikanmu sebagai letnan utama di Felrook."

"Kau tau aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Lagipula, bagimana aku bisa tau jika ini benar-benar kau? Mataku buta." Sahut Sisyphus.

"Kau pasti mengenal suaraku." Kata sang Kaisar dengan geli.

"Bertahun-tahun yang lalu aku pernah memperlihatkan sebuah mainan saat kau dating berkunjung ke Trensicourt."

"Apakah ini semacam teka-teki?"

"Mainan seperti apakah itu?"

"Korsel dengan kuda yang bisa dicopot. Kau mencopot seekor kuda yang diglasir—kukira warnanya biru—dan mengajakku untuk ikut memainkannya."

Sang Pangeran hanya mengangguk tanpa suara. Hanya Kaisar yang tahu detailnya. Sedetik kemudian dia mengucapkan Kata yang telah diputar di benaknya berulang-ulang. Kata itulah yang membuat dia bertahan walaupun telah melalui siksaan tanpa akhir.

Namun, setelah menunggu beberapa detik dalam kegelapan, yang dia dengar hanyalah suara Aspros yang sedang terkekeh geli.

"Kata apa itu? Terdengar sangat aneh." Kata Aspros sambil terkekeh.

Sang pangeran bingung. Keseimbangannya mulai goyah. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat Kata yang tadi diucapkannya tapi nihil. Sekali saja Kata itu diucapkan dengan lantang, maka Kata itu akan langsung terhapus dari ingatannya.

"Ada apa pangeran? Kau terlihat cemas." Aspros berkomentar.

"Harusnya Kata itu menghancurkanmu." Bisik Sisyphus. Dunia batinnya meredup menjadi tempat berisi harapan yang telah menjadi debu.

Sang Kaisar tertawa. "Ayolah, Pangeranku yang gagah, jangan kau piker aku tidak mengetahui segala yang kau sudah lakukan selama ini. Kau sudah mempelajari Kata dan aku tahu itu. Dan lagi, kita memang sedang bercakap-cakap tetapi bukan aku yang berada di hadapanmu. Aku menggunakan pelayanku sebagai perantara. Jadi, Kata itu tak akan berefek apa-apa pada kami berdua.

Sang Pangeran terpaku. Usaha terakhirnya untuk menyalamatkan Lyrian telah gagal. Penantiannya menunggu kesempatan untuk menyampaikan Kata di depan sang Kaisar kini sia-sia. Dia telah dipaksa menyampaikan Kata. Walaupun sudah mengantisipasi hal tersebut tapi ternyata Aspros berhasil mengakalinya.

"Aku tak akan pernah melayanimu. Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianati seluruh rakyat Lyrian yang telah menggantungkan harapannya padaku." Walaupun menjadi hancur memang berat, setidaknya Sisyphus tetap menjunjung tinggi keadilan dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah. Harus kuakui kau musuhku yang paling berat. Tapi kau akan hancur disini. Kau mendapatkan kekagumanku, tapi bukan ampunanku." Terdengar suara langkah kaki disusul derit pintu yang tertutup bagaikan makam yang disegel untuk selamanya.

—TBC—

Fiuh.. Setelah bikin-apus dokumen, akhirnya dokumen yang keempat jadi. Kalau ada yang merasa kata-katanya persis kayak yang di novel… itu memang copas. /dor sebagian sih. Karena jujur saya suka beberapa part yang saya copas jadi saya rasa harus dimasukin kesini biar feelsnya kerasa.

Cerita ini berdasar dari novel Beyonders kaya Brandon Mull. Beberapa part bakal beda sama novel aslinya demi kelancaran cerita dan imajinasi author.

Buat alasan kenapa milih Sisy jadi si prince karna pas baca entah kenapa langsung kebayang Sisy. Alasan kenapa pilih Aspros jadi Maldor karna… saya suka AsprosxSisy /dorlagi Itu salah satunya dan alasan lain karena aura mereka sama(?)

Yosh. Beberapa info yang harus disampaikan adalah "Kata" mungkin bakal ada yang bingung karena ada yang huruf depannya capital, ada yang nggak. Jujur itu bukan typo. Ada beberapa "Kata" itu maksudnya sebutan. Ng… pokoknya gitu.

Oke, cukup spamnya. Saya baru disini jadi mohon batuannya. Feel free buat kritik dan saran. Saya sangat menghargai itu.

Salam hangat,

Rim.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas **__**© Teshirogi Shiori**_

_**Saint Seiya: The Legend of Sanctuary**______**Masami Kurumada**_

_**Beyonders © Brandon Mull**_

_**Caharacters:**_

_**Aspros as Kaisar Maldor**_

_**Sisyphus as Pangeran Galloran**_

_**Regulus as Jason**_

_**Deathmask as Tim**_

_**Shura as Matt**_

_**Warning:**_

_**BL, OOC, Typo dan kecacatan lain**_

Selama berabad-abad, manusia telah menyebrang dari dunia yang kita tinggali, ke Lyrian dengan berbagai cara. Walaupun banyak diantara mereka yang memang sengaja berkelana di dua dunia itu tetapi sebagian besar tidak sengaja terlempar ke Lyrian. Mereka tersasar di gua-gua yang dalam, lalu muncul di daerah yang sama sekali asing. Mereka melewati lengkungan batu alam yang terkadang menghubungkan dua tenggelam di sumur yang dalam, memasuki lorong di dekat puncak gunung, atau yang lebih jarang, menyusup melewati batag pohon mati. Namun, tak ada yang pernah I yang melintas dari Bumi ke Lyrian seperti yang dialami Regulus.

Regulus yang berusia lima belas tahun tinggal di Kota Vista, Colorado. Karena ayahnya mempunyai karir yang gemilang sebagai dokter gigi, dan sepupunya yang baru saja diterima di jurusan kedokteran gigi di universitas ternama, sebagian besar kenalannya mengira bahwa dia akan menjadi dokter gigi juga. Keluarganya dengan terang-terangan mendukung hal tersebut.

Dia sama sekali tidak berminat dengan masalah perbaikan gigi. Malah, setiap dia menemani ayahnya memeriksa pasien dia merasa itu adalah kegiatan paling monoton dan membosankan yang pernah dia lihat. Mengikis gigi. Memeriksa dengan sinar-X. Mengoleskan fluoride. Sejujurnya, Regulus menginginkan hal yang lain.

Dari kecil, Regulus lumayan tertarik dengan dunia hewan. Dia membaca buku tentang mereka, menonton acara-acara yang menguak lebih dalam kehidupan mereka dan memohon izin untuk memelihara binatang. Akhirnya, Regulus memutuskan untuk mengambil jurusan zoologi sebelum akhirnya meraih gelar dokter gigi. Tidak seperti calon mahasiswa jurusan zoologi lainnya, Regulus bekerja di kebun binatang. Yang tidak dia pernah sangka, pekerjaan sukarelanya itu akan membawanya ke dunia lain.

Tidak seperti biasanya, udara di akhir Februari itu cukup hangat. Regulus sedang bersandar di susunan luar jarring _batting cage _̶̶̶̶̶—semacam kurungan tempat berlatih memukul bola dalam olahraga bisbol̶̶̶̶̶—di Gelanggang Olahraga setempat. Deathmask berdiri di dalam kandang sambil melempar banyak bola. Shura, pemukul terbaik di tim mereka mendapat giiran memukul lebih dahulu. Shura memukul semua bola itu tanpa hambatan yang berarti.

"Jangan melempar terlalu kencang." Kata Regulus tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Tenang saja." Gerutu Deathmask.

Lemparan berikutnya Deathmask melempar bola kea rah sisi kiri kurungan. Regulus menatap bola itu dan buku yang sedang dia baca bergantian. Dia sedang menghafal sistem rangka manusia untuk ujiannya besok.

"Jangan baca melulu dong." Gumam Deathmask kepada Regulus yang terlihat kembali serius dengan buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Maaf, sehabis ini aku harus ke kebun binatang. Waktu belajarku tidak banyak." Kata Regulus menyesal.

Tak terasa matahari mulai lebih menyengat dari sebelumnya. Peluh sudah membanjiri ketiga anak itu. Dengan sigap Regulus melihat kearah jam yang melingkar manis di tangan kurusnya.

"Hm, sudah waktunya aku pergi ke kebun binatang. Kalian langsung pulang saja. Aku membawa sepeda." Ucap Regulus sambil memasukkan buku yang tadi dia baca ke tas miliknya.

"Hm. Sampai jumpa." Kata Deathmask dan Shura. Tanpa tau mungkin itu adalah kata terakhir yang mereka ucapkan kepada Regulus.

̶̶̶̶̶—Beyonders̶̶̶̶̶—

Setelah berganti pakaian menjadi seragam yang biasa dipakai oleh pegawai kebun binatang itu, Regulus mulai melakukan perkerjaannya. Membersihkan kandang, memberi makan hewan, hal tersebut dia lakukan atas sukarela karena ketertarikannya pada binatang.

Hari ini dimulai dengan membersihkan kandang kuda nil. Sebelum itu dia menyempatkan untuk memandangi rak kaca yang berlebelkan: MONUMEN KEBODOHAN MANUSIA. Disitu banyak terdapat benda yang ditemukan di kandang kuda nil seperti cukur rambut sekali pakai, pisau lipat, mainan rusak bahkan peluru.

Regulus berhenti untuk mengamati kuda nil raksasa yang sedang beristirahat tanpa bergerak sedikit pun di bawah permukaan air di lantai tangki. Dia satu-satunya kuda nil di kebun binatang itu. Pejantan yang akan berusia empat puluh tahun pada musim panas nanti. Regulus menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin jika sang kuda nil digantikan dengan patung, pengunjung tidak akan melihat perbedaannya.

Samar-samar, di tepi kesadarannya, Regulus mendengar alunan musik asing yang muncul dari air. Namun, dia pasti keliru. Dia mengitari area tersebut, berusaha menebak dari mana asal suara itu. Ketika volume musik meningkat, Regulus mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke air dan harus mengakui bahwa suara tersebut sepertinya muncul dari kuda nil yang terbenam.

Apakah ada pengeras suara yang telah dipasang di tangki tanpa sepengetahuannya? Ataukah ini adalah suatu cara untuk membuat pengunjung tertarik untuk menonton si kuda nil?

Melodinya asing, dengan berbagai harmoni dan melodi tandingan yang slaing menjalin. Perkusi yang lembut dan dalam menjaga ritme. Regulus bersandar ke pagar pembatas, mencoba memakai logikanya untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi sebenaarnya. Andai ada orang lain agar dia dapat membuktikan dirinya tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Si kuda nil bergerak-gerak, mulutnya yang lebar terbuka untuk sesaat, dan dalam waktu yang singkat itu, musik yang terdengar makin keras dan jelas. Seakan-akan memang dari kuda nil itulah alunan nada yang rumit itu berasal.

Suara music teredam saat mulut sang kuda nil menutup. Tapi volumenya perlahan makin keras. Mungkinkah si kuda nil menelan alat pemutar lagu? Itulah satu-satunya alasan yang masuk akal, tetapi tetap terdengar menggelikan.

Mungkin ini semua hanya halusinasinya. Mungkin dari awal tidak musik yang mengalun. Terlalu lama terpapar sinar matahari mungkin telah membuat sebagian sarafnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Sambil menumpukan perut ke pagar pembatas, Regulus mencondongkan tubuhnya ke atas jeruji logam, bingung dengan melodi yang memikat itu. Jika dia mendekatkan telinga ke air, mungkin dia bisa memastikan apakah musik itu benar-benar dari bawah sana atau tidak. Si kuda nil masih bergeming.

Telinganya semakin dekat dengan permukaan air yang beriak, tetapi pusing tiba-tiba menyerang. Regulus limbung, kehilangan pegangan, lalu tercebur dengan kepala lebih dulu ke kolam dia atas kuda nil raksasa itu. Seolah inilah kesempatan yang dia tunggu seumur hidup dalam kandang, kuda nil itu bergerak dengan gesit kea rah Regulus. Dia menyerbu Regulus dengan mulut yang menganga, dan dentingan music terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Sebelum regulus sempat beraksi, tangannya sudah mencengkram lidah yang lengket itu, dan wajahnya meluncur di permukaan yang berminyak. Dengan posisi tengkurap, dia meluncur melewati lorong yang gelap dan licin itu. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Apakah dia akan mati karena dimakan kuda nil? Di tengah penderitaannya, musik terdengar lebih keras dari yang sebelumya. Dia berusaha berpegangan pada kedua sisi terowongan untuk memperlambat lajunya, tapi sayang, terowongan itu terlalu licin. Hingga sekonyong-konyong lengan dan kepalanya muncul dari celah pohon yang sekarat, dekat sebuah sungai yang diapit tumbuhan pakis.

̶̶̶̶̶—TBC—

Fiuh, akhirnya selesai chap pertama. Maaf atas keterlambatan update dan terlalu singkatnya chapter ini. Akhir-akhir ini selalu disibukin sama hal berbau sekolah. Tapi diusahakan bakal lebih cepet update dan lebih panjang buat chapter berikutnya.

Dan chapter ini masih kayak prolog yang kemarin, gak ada perubahan berarti dari cerita aslinya. Mungkin ceritanya bakal ada perbedaan dari cerita aslinya di chapter pertengahan dan akhir.

Terima kasih om Brandon Mull yang sudah membuat cerita yang menakjubkan ini, terima kasih para sensei yang udah nyipatin saint seiya, dan terima kasih untuk reader dan reviewnya. /bow/

Salam hangat,

Rim.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas **__**© Teshirogi Shiori**_

_**Saint Seiya: The Legend of Sanctuary**______**Masami Kurumada**_

_**Beyonders © Brandon Mull**_

_**Caharacters:**_

_**Aspros as Kaisar Maldor**_

_**Sisyphus as Pangeran Galloran**_

_**Regulus as Jason**_

_**Deathmask as Tim**_

_**Shura as Matt**_

_**Warning:**_

_**BL, OOC, Typo dan kecacatan lain**_

̶̶̶̶̶—Beyonders̶̶̶̶̶—

Regulus menggeliatkan tubuhnya, berusaha keluar dari celah sempit pohon itu. Pakaian kerjanya basah kuyup akibat jatuh ke tangki kuda nil tadi. Berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi, Regulus menatap sekeliling. Gelap. Hari sudah malam, begitu yang dia simpulkan setelah melihat garis cahaya keperakan bulan yang bergetar di permukaan sungai. Samar-samar dia mendengar musik yang membuatnya jatuh tertelan kuda nil berasal dari sebuah rakit yang sedang meluncur di sungai yang tenang itu.

Bicara soal kuda nil, dia segera berpaling untuk memeriksa lubang di dalam pohon itu. Dinding di dalamnya lembab dan keropos. Dia tidak bisa menemukan celah lain selain tempat keluarnya, serta sebuah rongga tepat di atas kepala, di puncak batang pohon yang bolong itu.

Mustahil! Mana terowongan tadi? Kok arahnya bisa ke pohon ini? Mana si kuda nil? Mana kebun binatang? Tak ada sungai selebar ini di kotanya! Regulus mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, bertanya-tanya apakah hantaman di kepalanya telah membuatnya pingsan.

Sambil berpegangan pada bagian dalam pohon, Regulus mencoba memanjat hingga puncak. Tetapi nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Kebun Binatang Vista Point ataupun si kuda nil. Namun, sekarang dia bisa melihat lebih jelas rakit itu.

Beberapa lampion kecil warna-warni menghiasi rakit itu. Seorang pria kurus berbusana pucat sedang memainkan xilofon. Seorang wanita gempal sedang meniup seruling lengkung. Pria lain bergantian memainkan genta dan gendering. Seorang wanita bergelambir dengan sedikitnya lima lipatan dagu sedang memetik alat musik dawai yang bentuknya aneh. Sesosok bertubuh pendek memegang alat musik tiup kuningan dengan tabung yang emliliti dadanya yang lebar lalu menempel di bahunya.

Sebelum Regulus memperhatikan lebih banyak, rakit tersebut sudah terlebih dulu meluncur ke balik sederetan pohon dedalu. Beberapa musisi lain tampaknya memainkan alat musik yang tidak dia kenal. Musik yang menghipnotis itu seakan meresap di udara dan melayang ke arah Regulus setelah melewati sungai dan tepinya.

Kepala Regulus dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan. Tempat apa ini? Mengapa saat ini malam hari? Bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai di sini? Bagaimana caranya kembali ke kebun binatang? Terjatuh ke dalam tangki kuda nil dapat dimengerti̶̶̶̶̶—ceroboh, tetapi mungkin terjadi. Namun, melewati mulut kuda nil, tergelincir ke dalam terowongan dan muncul di celah pohon sungguh kejadian yang sulit dicerna. Mencoba berpikir apakah mungkin sekarang dia sedang berhalusinasi, namun, yang ada di sekelilingnya tampak begitu nyata. Dia bisa merasakan kelembapan dan kerapuhan tekstur batang pohon itu dengan tangannya, bisa mencium bau pembusukan yang muncul dari kubangan di tepi sungai. Getah berminyak menempel di kulitnya. Dan bau tajam di tangannya yang sedikit mengingatkan pada Fig Newton̶̶̶̶̶—sejenis kue dari adonan buah ara̶̶̶̶̶—dan akar manis hitam, tetapi dia belum pernah mencium bau yang seperti ini.

Regulus menghela napas. Dia tentu masih sadar. Namun, mau tidak mau dia mempertanyakan situasi yang tidak nyata ini. Barangkali ini hanya mimpi yang sangat nyata. Mungkin dia terkena pukulan bola bisbol dan saat ini masih terbaring pingsan di batting cage. Atau mungkin sekarang dia sudah meninggal karena penggumpalan darah yang terjadi di otaknya. Regulus bergidik membayangkannya. Atau si kuda nil benar-benar telah memakannya dan sekarang dia menuju alam baka?

Setelah pergolakan batin yang cukup lama akhirnya Regulus memilih untuk mendengarkan suara musik dan empasan lembut arus sungai. Di mana pun dia berada, apa pun penjelasannya, dia tetap waspada, dan dia berada di lingkungan yang dapat dilihat dan dirasakan. Dia mengamati sekitar, sejauh yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah pohon dan semak-semak. Juga dengungan serangga yang menyapa pendengarannya.

Regulus tahu masalah yang muncul sekarang adalah cara turun dari pohon ini. Salah melangkah sedikit bisa membuat pohon rapuh ini jatuh beserta Regulus di atasnya. Dengan kikuk, dia duduk di bibir batang pohon berlubang yang tinggi itu, berusaha menempatkan diri agar bisa turun. Sepertinya posisinya salah terus, dan dia mulai pening memikirkan kemungkinan tergelincir di bagian dalam pohon itu dan mengalami patah kaki. Kenapa sih, memanjat selalu jauh lebih mudah daripada merayap turun?

Setelah berputar-putar mencari posisi yang sekiranya aman, Reguus berhasil turun. Begitu mencapai dasar, dia keluar dari batang pohon dan mengikuti rakit karena benda itu satu-satunya jejak peradaban yang ada.

Tak lama kemudian dia sudah sejajar dengan suara musik, setidaknya begitu menurut pendengarannya. Karena pandangan Regulus tertutup oleh pohon dan semak-semak yang tumbuh sepanjang tepi sungai itu. Regulus terus berjalan hingga dia menemukan sebuah celah, dan melihat sesosok anak kecil bungkuk sedang berjongkok di atas sepotong kayu gelondongan.

"Halo," kata Regulus.

Kepala sosok itu berputar. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil, mungkin sepuluh atau sebelas tahun. Ketika bocah itu beringsut, Regulus baru melihat ada punuk yang cukup besar di punggungnya. "Kenapa kau mengintipku?" bentak bocah itu.

"Aku hanya sedang mengikuti rakit itu," sahut Regulus membela diri.

Bocah itu tampak lebih tenang, lalu bergeser sedikit untuk member tempat pada Regulus. Regulus pun duduk.

"Kenapa sih musiknya harus begitu?" Tanya Regulus.

Bocah itu memutar bola matanya sinis. "Kau bercanda? Itu kan himne penguburan Giddy Nine, musisi terbaik yang ada disini. Banyak orang yang menunggu mereka di bawah air terjun. Hanya bagian itu yang dipedulikan sebagian besar dari mereka. Tapi, aku senang mendengar permainan mereka. Ini mungkin saat terakhir aku bisa mendengarnya."

"Mereka akan pergi ke air terjun?" setelah mendengarkan dengan seksama, samar-samar Regulus dapat mendengar deru air dari kejauhan.

Bocah itu mengangguk muram. "Mereka sedang menyatakan sikap. Mereka dilarang memainkan music bersama-sama di tempat umum. Tapi, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ini semua bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka." Dia menatap Regulus lekat-lekat. "Kau pasti sudah dengar tentang mereka kan?"

"Tidak, aku orang asing. Baru saja datang."

"Kau dari mana?"

"Vista, Colorado."

"Tidak pernah dengar."

Regulus ragu-ragu, tidak yakin ingin mendengar jawaban bocah itu. "Bagaimana kalau Amerika? Atau Bumi?"

Si bocah menggaruk pipinya. "Tidak juga."

"Di mana kita sebenarnya?"

"Yang pasti di tepi sungai." Si bocah kembali menatap sungai dan terlihat kaget. "mereka baru saja melintas. Lebih baik kita bergerak kalau tidak mau ketinggalan momen puncaknya."

Regulus mengikuti si bocah, yang anehnya bergerak sangat cepat di sepanjang jalur yang melewati beberapa rawa dan semak-semak itu. Udara malam sepertinya membantu menjernihkan kepala Regulus, walaupun nyerinya masih sedikit terasa.

Setelah mendaki lereng curam, akhirnya mereka muncul di dataran tinggi di atas sungai. Air terjun bergemuruh keras. Dari sini Regulus bisa melihat hulu sungai dan posisi rakit itu. Suara music terdengar sayup-sayup. Dia menengok kea rah lain dan melihat dimana sungai ini sepertinya berakhir. Air terjun.

Bocah itu hendak menuruni lereng saat melihat rakit tersebut bergerak kian cepat karena arus sungai. Regulus hanya bisa mengikuti bocah itu dan kini mereka berada di bawah. Gemuruh air terdengar semakin keras, menenggelamkan suara musik. Regulus tersengal-sengal saat harus menjajari langkah pemandunya yang kian cepat.

Di tepi air terjun tampak beberapa deret bangku dadakan yang dipenuhi penonton. "Carilah tempat yang bagus," bocah itu menasihatinya sebelum berlari terbirit-birit ke tepi sungai.

Regulus mengitari bangku lalu berjalan ke tepi sungai. Beberapa orang berjajar di tepi sungai, agak jauhdari deretan bangku. Mayoritas orang di sana mengenakan pakaian sederhana buatan tangan, walaupun sesekali dia melihat mantel bulu halus atau rompi bersulam. Tak ada yang mengenakan busana yang dia anggap normal dan modern.

Setelah agak mendesak ke depan, dia menemukan tempat dengan pemandangan yang bagus ke arah rakit yang akan meluncur ke tepi jurang. Dia berdiri di sebelah seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan topi berbunga-bunga dan gaun yang tampaknya berat. Wanita itu berdiri gelisah di tepi sungai sambil meremas tangannya.

"Kau percaya semua ini?" Tanya Regulus.

Wanita itu menoleh kea rah Regulus. "Percaya bahwa kakak laki-lakiku akan bunuh diri demi menciptakan tontonan konyol?"

Alis regulus terangkat. "Kakakmu ada di rakit itu?"

Wanita itu mengangguk sambil menatap air terjun.

"Kenapa kau ikut menonton?" Tanya Regulus.

Wanita itu mengangkat bahu. "untuk menunjukkan dukungan. Giddy Nine percaya pengorbanan ini penting. Kurasa apa pun yang terjadi, lebih baik Dia meninggalkan dunia dengan merasa dihargai."

"Kalau saja ada yang bisa kulakukan," desah wanita itu.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mencoba menyelamatkan mereka?" Tanya Regulus.

"Mereka tidak ingin diselamatkan. Ini penguburan."

Regulus memandang ke air terjun. Bisakah dia menyelamatkan para musisi itu? Bagaimana pun ini menyangkut nyawa manusia. Siapa tau mereka sebenarnya ingin diselamatkan. Lagipula, orang sinting macam apa yang bersedia mengarungi air terjun yang sangat besar?

"Aku mau membantumu," Kata Regulus dengan suara rendah, "Kau tau di mana bisa mendapatkan tali?"

Wanita itu melirik Regulus, harapan berkilau di matanya. "Kau mau menghentikan ini? Tim penyelamat punya tali, tapi jangan harap mereka mau menggunakannya."

"Tim penyelamat? Di mana?"

"Mereka hanya berjaga-jaga. Tidak jauh dari hulu."

Regulus berlari kencang menyusuri tepi sungai hingga bertemu dengan dua orang pria. Mereka memiliki tali panjang yang diikatkan ke sekeliling batang pohon tebal berbonggol-bonggol yang menjulang di atas air yang menderu.

"Apakah kalian tim penyelamat?" Tanya Regulus.

Pria pendek berlengan satu menjawab. "_Aye_."

"Kalian berniat menyelamatkan mereka?"

"Hanya kalau mereka berteriak minta tolong." Jawab si pria pendek.

Si pria kurus sedang bersandar ke sebuah busur panjang sambil memegangi sebatang panah.

"Kau jago membidik?"

"Yang terbaik."

"Kalau begitu, kau mungkin bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Aku yakin mereka akan berterima kasih kepadamu."

"Belum tentu," dengus si pria kurus, "Aksi ini sudah direncanakan dengan matang. Mereka bahkan tidak suka kehadiran tim penyelamat. Aku hanya akan menolong jika mereka minta."

"Aku mendengar mereka minta tolong." Regulus berbohong.

"Pergi," bentak si pria kurus.

"Aku dikirim adik salah satu musisi," kata Regulus mencoba lagi.

"Meskipun Raja yang mengirimmu, aku tak peduli," kata si pria kurus, "Ini keputusan mereka."

Rakit akan segera tiba di air terjun. Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Regulus mendorong si pria pendek. Pria itu terkejut, dia terhuyung ke belakang dan tercebur ke dalam sungai.

"Apa sih masalahmu?" teriak si pria kurus. Dia menjatuhkan busur dan panahnya, lalu melompat ke sungai yang deras untuk menyusul rekannya.

Setelah yakin si pria kurus akan menyelamatkan rekannya, Regulus segera menyambar busur dan panah yang terjatuh itu. Dia mengambil posisi memanah sambil menyipitkan mata, lalu menarik panah kea rah pipi, meregangkan tali busur yang berat itu. Terakhir kali dia memegang busur panah adalah dua tahun yang lalu di suatu perkemahan musim panas.

Anak panah dilepaskan dan menderu kearah rakit, lalu mengakhiri terbangnya dengan menancap di bahu pria yang memainkan gendang. Bunyi alat music tepuk itu tak lagi terdengar., dan pria itu pun lenyap dari pandangan.

Regulus terkesiap. Apa yang terjadi barusan? Dia sama sekali tidak berencana untuk menembak orang. Dia menatap tali yang dilontarkan bersama anak panah tadi. Kuatkah untuk menahan rakit?

Tiba-tiba tali menegang. Rakit tersentak ke depan. Penonton berteriak kaget.

Entah para musisi itu ingin diselamatkan atau tidak, rakit sepertinya akan terhempas ke daratan.

Ketika rakit mengahantam tepi sungai yang curam sekitar sepuluh meter dari air terjun, banyak penonton yang mengeluh. Namun, keluhan berubah menjadi seruan gembira ketika tabrakan itu menyebabkan si wanita gempal terlempar ke air bersama seruling lengkungnya. Kehebohan mencapai klimaks ketika dia tersapu air ke jurang dan terjun ke jeram yang berbahaya.

Regulus melotot ngeri dan merasa tenggorokannya seperti tersumbat. Dia nyaris tidak bisa memercayai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Di sekelilingnya, sorak sorai semakin kencang ketika si pria kurus memotong tali penyelamat, dan rakit oleng itu kembali terbawa arus. Regulus mengira dia melihat ada satu orang yang melompat dari rakit ke tepi sungai, tetapi dia tidak terlalu yakin.

Regulus terpaku, perutnya seolah-olah habis ditendang. Tak satu pun penumpang rakit yang selamat!

Dengan pisau masih di tangan, si pria kurus dan temannya yang basah kuyup bergegas kembali ke tepi sungai. Regulus kembali tersadar dari kekagetannya, lalu cepat-cepat berlari kembali ke pepohonan menjauhi sungai.

̶̶̶̶̶—Beyonders̶̶̶̶̶—

Fiuh~ akhirnya selesai juga. Chapter terpanjang sepertinya. /o/ Hmm chapter ini masih sama kayak ceritanya om Brandon Mull. Seperti yang saya udah bilang di awal, cerita ini bakal beda di sekitar pertengahan cerita. Karena saya memang mau membangun beyonders ala saint seiya.

Dan biarkan saya membalas review dari aoihoshifiqih-san:

Terima kasih reviewnya aoi-san (boleh saya panggil begitu?) /bow/ saya tersanjung sekali. Dan, ya, cerita ini based on beyonders karya Brandon Mull cuma diubah karakter dan beberapa bagian terutama untuk bagian Aspros sama Sisy.

Nah, nah. Terimakasih juga buat yang udah sekedar baca dan mampir di fanfic ini. Dan maafkan Rim juga yang jarang update. Oke. Segitu aja kayaknya.

Salam hangat,

Rim.


End file.
